


3am Hot chocolate time

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Fluff, It's just domestic fluff all the way, Like that's it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: Fabrizio and Ermal just moved in their new house and they are exhausted. But they still take the time to enjoy hot choclate in their new kitchen at 3am. It's really just fluff





	3am Hot chocolate time

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I'm sorry

****Fabrizio and Ermal were so excited. They finally did it, they bought a house. A real house. Together. They were going to really live together. For real. They still couldn’t believe it. But for the moment they had to assemble all the furniture’s they purchased at Ikea. It has been an adventure to first choose what to buy and then find it. It included at lot of bed testing, Fabrizio swearing in roman because they didn’t find what they needed, couch testing and food eating but they managed to survive. After that they had to survive assembling everything. And it hadn’t been easy. Fabrizio was yelling “fuck that eziafbiagd shit!” while Ermal was laying on the floor, done with life, with screws that didn’t go anywhere in his hand.

 

Eventually they managed to have a nice living room and a great kitchen. When they finished it was 3am. They were sitting on the floor of their new kitchen, in their pyjamas. They changed a long time ago because it was more comfortable, and they wanted to sleep so bad. And yet here they were, sitting on the floor and drinking hot chocolate at 3am. Erma was sitting between Fabrizio’s legs, his head on Fabri’s chest and his cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Beside Fabrizio was let his empty cup on the floor and was now playing with Ermal’s hair and massaging his scalp and humming lightly. It was so nice Ermal never wanted this moment to stop. Suddenly Fabrizio began to sing very softly “love me tender” by Elvis Presley. Ermal loved that song so much so hearing Fabrizio, the man he loves, singing it…It was the best. Of course, Fabrizio sucked at speaking English, so he was mispronouncing nearly every single word, but it was adorable and somehow made the song even better. Ermal joined him and together they sang the song under their breath, like they didn’t want to disturb the calm of the house.

 

Once the song was finished Fabrizio kissed Ermal’s hair and Ermal snuggled a bit more against Fabrizio’s chest. It was so warm. He finished his cup and put it next to Fabri’s on the floor. Suddenly Fabrizio began to move. It disturbed Ermal who was nearly asleep now.

 

“Come on amore, we should do to sleep.”

 

“Don’t want to move.”

 

“But you have to, you’re nearly sleeping.”

 

“Nooooooooo. Hold meeeeeeeee.”

 

Ermal was acting like a child but he didn’t care. Fabrizio sighed and got up making Ermal whine. He didn’t want his boyfriend to leave. But Fabrizio picked him up bridal style. Ermal yelped, he didn’t expect Fabrizio to really do it! Not that he was complaining of course. Fabrizio took him to their bedroom and put him on the bed. Ermal made and effort to slide himself under the covers and soon Fabrizio joined him. Ermal went back into Fabri’s arms immediately. It made him feel so safe, it was so warm, and they were so exhausted from their day that they both fell asleep quickly with smiles on their faces.


End file.
